Into Your Arms
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Serena is in Paris and is having a horrible time. Why is she like this? Is it because of her recent breakup or something with Dan? One-shot.


**AN: First off, Happy Belated Birthday Vivi! I hope it's all you wish and then some.**

**Second off, I am not back from hiatus just yet. Next week will be my official return. I know I said July, but I'll be back a few days earlier. This is just a one-shot and will not reflect the new story I have planned even though it's based on the finale. Also in the NS part or when I speak of them, I'm not bashing, just saying how I felt. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_I need to find my way back to the start._  
_ When we were in love._  
_ Oh things were better than they are._  
_ Let me back into._  
_ Into your arms._

Serena sat there in a little cafe right outside Paris. She sometimes took day trips to various parts of Europe just to escape. Even though she was with Blair, she felt alone. No one could put her at ease from the events that happened before she left. She just broke up with Nate and found out that he had gotten over her via threesome. It didn't take him that long to get over her, did it? The supposed I love yous that transpired now left her hurt and dissatisfied. Then the threesome made her think of Dan. How he could be with two other girls, especially Vanessa, baffled her. She played with the lipstick ring around her coffee cup. She drifted in and out of focus and found it hard to collect all of her thoughts.

"S, are you okay?" Blair shook her friend back to reality.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"No, you're not. Is it the Nate thing?" Blair didn't understand how Serena couldn't bounce back from this heart break just like any other.

"I do feel bad sometimes, the way it ended and all, but no it's not that." She finally spoke the truth.

"Then what could it be?"

"I'm a little homesick. I miss my mom and Erik." Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Humphrey?" Blair rolled her eyes and the sound of that name.

"Some days."

"More like every minute of everyday." She muttered under her breath.

"B, it was just so hard. You know, being so distant from him and then being thrown together." She replied and made it sound like an epic romance.

"I have the perfect way to get over this." Blair gleamed at the thought of her plan.

"Not more cocktails." Serena whined.

"I have this date tonight, go in my place."

"No B, you need that."

"I can find another guy, besides he's more your type."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Serena laughed.

"I just hate to see you like this." Blair rested her hand against Serena's.

"How cute is he?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, he's a 40."

"That good looking?"

"Plus he's rich but not from a trust fund, he did it all himself."

"Being rich matters to you doesn't it B?"

"It helps pay, now let's get you ready!" Blair grabbed Serena by the hand.

Serena didn't even take in all that was going on. Blair pulled her back to the hotel and sat her in front of a mirror. She put curlers in her hair and began doing makeup. Every time Blair would put too much on, Serena would dab it off with tissues, which only pissed Blair off. It seemed like she was only in the chair for ten minutes, but it was really an hour. In all the chaos Blair managed to get mascara all over Serena, and put too much blush on one cheek. Serena excused her self and redid her entire face. Blair picked out this sexy black dress, but Serena went for brown instead.

* * *

Blair was right. The 6'1 man was gorgeous in his Armani suit with his hair gelled back. His stance told Serena that he was comfortable in his own skin, which she liked, but something was missing. She approached the man and tapped him and the shoulder. He turned around and gasped at the beautiful smiling blonde. She pushed her side bangs out of her face and greeted him.

"You are no Blair Waldorf."

"Are you upset?" She began to clam up.

"Not at all, shall we?" He extended his hand towards her and all she could think about was Dan extending his hand at the Kiss on the Lips party, but she reluctantly took it.

"So Blair tells me you're in business." She tried to seem interested.

"Yes, I made my own real estate company."

"That sounds..."

"Boring, I know." He laughed at himself.

"Boring wasn't the word I'd pick."

"Predictable? Common? Any others?" He laughed.

"Suitable. You look like you're into art and buildings."

"What else can you tell about me?" Serena peaked his interest.

"That you like to drink, you're interested in old movies, and you never give in to the word no." Serena was rambling at this point.

"All that and you don't even know my name?"

"I read people." Serena was even fascinated with herself.

"It's Steven."

"Serena." She replied disappointed with his name. She expected something less common.

"You seem a little distant." Steven took his drink from the bartender.

"I just have a lot on my mind, it's not you, I promise."

"You're not into the whole blind date thing, are you? Two strangers, meeting for the first time. They can think or say anything, and it can surprise you."

"This unknown person who can do or think anything." She muttered under her breath.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Steven, but there's someone else. I've been lying to myself this entire time, and pushing these feelings away, but I don't want to anymore."

"I really hope this all works out for you, you're a great girl."

"Thank you. And tonight was lovely." She kissed him on the cheek and ran from the bar.

* * *

Serena flew into the hotel and didn't even see Blair waiting on the bed. She continued to ignore her and grabbed her suitcase. She piled all her clothes on the bed, and threw them in without folding them. Blair pushed all the clothes on the floor and glared at her best friend. The kind of look you give them when you're mad for ignoring them. She spun Serena around and demanded answers.

"B, I need to go."

"How was the date?" Blair wanted to change the subject.

"I'll tell you some other time, I need to pack."

"What! Why?"

"I need to go home, and see Dan. B, I love him."

"Don't go S."

"Why? I can't spend another month her, let alone another minute without him."

"Don't go, because he's here." Blair finally let her little secret out.

"How?"

"I flew him in. Last night's plane. He's in the next room."

"B, thank you so much." She was amazed that Blair actually cared enough.

"So you love me, huh?" Dan emerged.

"Yeah." That was all she could managed she say.

"I'll leave you two alone." Blair winked as she left the room.

Once Blair left Serena kissed Dan. He melted and gave in but quickly pushed away. He didn't want to go straight to the physical. Yes, his body ached for Serena and he needed her, but he wanted to know that she was really over Nate. Her took her hand and lead her to the bed. He pushed the rest of the clothes off the bed and made room for both of them. They looked into each others eyes as if they had never broken up.

"Look Dan, I want this. I mean really want this. I'm not using you to get over Nate, I really do love you. I never stopped."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He smiled.

He put his hand against her cheek and she slowly began to kiss the end of his palm. She took off her coat and shirt and nodded that she wasn't lying, that this was in fact what she wanted. He took off his coat and she began to undo his buttons. She pulled him in and smacked her lips against his. Their tongues began to duel even more competitively with each passing moment. They both playfully grinned because while it still felt new to be doing this again, it felt so right. She kissed his chest as he tangled his hands in her hair and gave a slight pull. Sitting up, he grabbed her thighs and allowed her to wrap her legs around him as her kissed her neck. Moving her head to kiss his lips and grabbing the back of his neck. He bit his lip as she moaned with each thrust and bump. They were finally back together again, back into the arms of the one they belonged with.


End file.
